An Unlikely Pair
by Luciel M. Salvatore
Summary: This is a story about a young half Saiyan woman who’s fallen in love with the Prince. Can she win his heart completely or will everything break apart? Will friendships be destroyed? How will the others react when they find out? And how long has this been meaning to happen, had fate intertwined their destines together?
1. New Year’s Eve Party

**_Author's Note — Before anyone starts or tries to call me out; yes I know Goku and Chichi ONLY have two children which is Gohan and Goten, their sons. I know they never had a third child much less a daughter but it's fanfiction for a reason. I thought of this while doing something else and wanted to try making it out as an actual story so I'm giving it a shot. As for my other fanfiction on here, I haven't gotten around to finishing the next chapter to publish so I apologize for that but I've been going through a really rough time and have been busy so this is the first thing I've been able to write for awhile._**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dbz. Dbz and the characters belong to their rightful owners. The only character that is mine is **Elena**.**_

Early morning the Son household was waking up to get ready for the day ahead. In particular room in the rebuilt home, lay a half awake young woman who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her tail that hadn't been removed by her father or mother, or anyone for that matter. About 20 years earlier, Chichi had fallen pregnant for the third time so her and Goku despite her not wanting another Saiyan hybrid to raise — she had the child since she was against abortion and didn't think any unborn baby deserved to be gotten rid of since they were all a blessing no matter what. Oddly enough though, this time around Chichi had given birth to a little girl instead of a little boy like she expected to. This surprised her and Goku but nonetheless they were happy to have a daughter even if she was the only daughter in the house given they already had two sons. The boys were delighted to have a younger sister and she had been born about 5 months after Gohan's one and only child Pan, and they had named their third child Elena. Though Chichi being Chichi had tried to force her youngest to study and get an education as she had with her two oldest children but unfortunately for her, her only daughter was more interested in fighting than being a successful career woman. Despite this displeasing her, it absolutely delighted her full-blooded Saiyan husband since now he had a child that loved fighting as much as he did and actually wanted to train. She held that fighting spirit that her oldest brother Gohan didn't have and her other older brother Goten trained but he wasn't as into it anymore like when he was a kid, he was more interested in dating than training or sparring though he did on occasion. The youngest child of the Son household had finally woken up fully and sat up, stretching until she heard a satisfying popping sound from her back. She got up from the bed and grabbed some clothes before going into her own private bathroom then shut the door. She looked herself over in the mirror with a hint of disgust because she needed a shower but also held an unknown deep hatred towards her body and appearance. Elena held the perfect and feminine body of a young female Saiyan, she wasn't too visibly built but she was definitely a lot stronger than she looked. She was pretty short too compared to her father and brothers. She stood at slightly a bit over her mother's height. Her skin was a nice porcelain color, holding no blemishes or anything on her skin despite her training and sparring sessions with her father. Her face was nicely shaped as well and her eyebrows were perfectly thin, and evenly apart. Her eyes were coal black like her parents' and siblings' eyes but her hair wasn't entirely straight. Her jet black hair held some spikiness to it though was straight otherwise, at least in her base form. A 'tch' sound left her lips as she turned her gaze away from the mirror and went about turning the water on for a shower. Even though she looked good, she felt disgusted with herself and it grew over time especially from getting picked on at school when she did start going to public school anyway. She didn't feel cute or adorable or pretty or gorgeous, she felt as though none of that stuff described her despite her mother trying to reassure her of such and even her father and brothers tried to as well when they noticed she was acting off. With the water a scalding hot, she stripped off her clothes and stepped under the shower head to begin her shower. She shuddered as the scalding water hit her back but otherwise had no movement.

_'I should probably be quick about my shower, I don't want to miss breakfast and have dad finish everything before I have a chance to eat'_ as she thought that to herself, she grabbed a washcloth and squeezed soap onto it before scrubbing her body down then moving to wash her tail. Once that was done, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into her hand before lathering it into her silky soft hair. With her hair lathered in shampoo she then washed it out and repeated the process with the conditioner, and washed it out of her hair as well. Having relatively finished her morning shower, she turned the water off and stepped out — grabbing a towel to dry her hair then tossing it aside to the hamper and using her ki to dry herself off completely. She grabbed her undergarments and slipped them on then her blue jeans and red shirt she randomly grabbed from her closet.

With all of that stuff done, she brushed her hair out before she opened her bathroom door and proceeded to leave her room. Heading downstairs where she already felt her parents were since they were awake and she could smell breakfast downstairs. She was practically bounding down the stairs as her stomach growled, she turned the slight corner and was greeted by something hard. She almost fell over but was steadied to her feet before she did.

Rubbing her face slightly, she looked to see what or who she had smacked into. But to her dismay instead of it being her father or from one of her brothers visiting, it was Trunks. The oldest son of Bulma and Vegeta, and heir to Capsule Corporation. Elena looked up at the lavender haired man and pushed down the scowl that threatened to grace her features. He was smiling at her apologetically as he released her arms and took a step back. He had been asked by her mother to see if she was awake since she hadn't come down for breakfast yet and although he had wanted to object to her request, he went to check anyway despite not wanting to.

Trunks and Elena weren't exactly on the best of terms especially after everyone found out including Pan, that he had been cheating on Gohan's daughter. Elena had almost ripped him a new one in a literal sense, had it not been for her father holding her back from tearing into the older hybrid then there'd most likely be more problems. Goku hadn't been happy about what happened but he wasn't going to beat Trunks for it and with that, he wasn't going to let his children do that either even if they'd wished to do so.

The silence was finally broken as she spoke his name "Trunks." It was evident in her voice that she wasn't the least bit happy to see him. But she had the right to be angry, he had hurt her niece after they'd been dating for almost 2 years. He hurt her in the worst possible way imaginable and didn't even apologize for it till it was already too late.

Trunks looked at her and slightly winced at her unhappy tone of voice towards him. He averted his gaze away from her and stepped aside so she could walk downstairs to the kitchen but not before silently mumbling a greeting "hey Elena.."

Ignoring him now, she got downstairs into the kitchen just to be greeted by the grinning face of her father. She returned the signature grin then rushed into him the rest of the way into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her father's waist in a tight hug. "Good morning, daddy" she chirped a bit happily and more so when he returned her tight embrace with his own, a soft playful chuckle escaping his lips at his daughter's actions.

"Good morning, kiddo. You slept in kind of late, huh?" asked her father as he pulled out of the hug and looked down at her with her nuzzling her cheek against him before looking up at him. "Late? Daddy, you call 8am late?" she questioned her father then continued before he could speak "I was really exhausted yesterday and since I've taken time off work plus finished college already, I thought I'd try to get some more sleep than usual." She said as she removed her arms from his waist then went over and hugged her mother from the side "good morning, mama."

"Good morning, sweetie" Chichi smiled warmly at her one and only daughter then shooed her away to the table. "Go sit down and I'll give you your breakfast since it's ready" of course, doing as she was told to do. Elena sat down and was given her breakfast though she didn't start eating immediately which was odd for anyone in their household. "So how come Trunks is here?" she asked not sounding too pleased as she hadn't forgotten the lavender haired man she smacked into on her way down for breakfast, that was now standing in the doorframe of the kitchen so it was hard to ignore his presence entirely. A sigh left Chichi's lips as she was about to address her daughter's question but it was answered before she could say anything. "I came over to let your parents know when mom wants all of you to come over today for the New Year's Eve party"

_'New Year's Eve party?'_ she silently cursed under her breath as realization dawned on her. She'd completely and utterly forgotten about New Year's, she had especially forgotten that they always spend their New Year's with the Briefs and their other friends at Capsule Corp. Her gaze went to her father's and he held a look of 'if your mother heard that then you'd be in huge trouble.' Goku was surprisingly not that bothered by the fact his daughter swore but he knew Chichi would flip about it. She frowned slightly before giving him an apologetic look and he nodded his head a little bit in approval of her silent apology. Though he wasn't too big on discipline especially when it came to his little girl, he avoided it as much as he possibly could. Mostly after the many times of seeing her upset from discipline by Chichi albeit not physical discipline, it had shattered the poor man's heart so he barely ever disciplined her for her behavior unless he had to on Chichi's behalf and insistence that he do so.

"Don't tell me you forgot" said her mother who was now turned around and looking at her for an answer with a hand on her hip. "No, it just slipped my mind for a moment.." the young Saiyan female slightly lowered her head and turned her gaze to her uneaten food then quietly asked a question "what time do we need to be there?"

"6pm today" said her father when he heard her almost silent question. She nodded her head at the answer and got up from the table, leaving her food uneaten. "And where do you think you're going young lady!? You haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" asked/yelled her now worried mother. Elena only looked over her shoulder for a moment before leaving the kitchen, a quick Capsule Corp and I'm not hungry anymore was the only response her mother received. Going back upstairs, Elena changed her outfit then retrieved her phone before lifting her window and flying out of it.

The young female Saiyan had sat out to fly to Capsule Corp and stay there till the party. She had made it a habit to always go there hours prior to the actual party which confused her family minus her father but she didn't mind.

**_Couple hours later at Capsule Corp_**

Elena arrived at Capsule Corp albeit with unwanted company since Trunks had caught up to her and flown back with her. It just caused her to fly faster than she originally had been but once there, they parted ways to her clear relief. She couldn't sense Bulla's ki or Pan's much less Bulma's so she figured it was most likely just Vegeta and Trunks until she'd gotten there. She went to open the front door to go inside but it opened before she could open it. There in the doorway stood the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta himself. The typical scowl on his face though it seemed a bit different than usual and she couldn't put her finger on what it was that seemed different to her.

Nevertheless she was snapped out of her slight trance by the sound of Vegeta's husky and grumpy slightly rough voice that gained an unnoticeable shutter from the young girl. "What do you want brat? Bulla isn't here. She's out with her mother to get things for this damn New Year's Eve party" said the Prince as he eyed the girl standing in front of him.

Vegeta hadn't actually seen Kakarot's daughter for more than a few seconds at best. The last time he'd seen her for a decent amount of time was at the last New Year's Eve party that Bulma held and that'd been a long time ago. Whenever she came over it was normally to see his daughter Bulla so the Prince never saw her for long.

He continued to eye her as she stood there, still not having answered him. Vegeta was slightly gazing up and down the female Saiyan's body, noting how feminine she looked and small compared to him but also reminding himself that she was stronger than she looked. He was still surprised that they had even allowed the girl to keep her tail as his gaze fell on the brown furry appendage wrapped securely around her waist. His gaze then returned to her face and took note of how long her hair was now, the few times he saw her it had been short though it was at least a bit below shoulder length now.

"I uh.. was just going to stay here until the party started" said Elena as Vegeta was snapped out of whatever it was he was doing. He grunted a response to her and stepped aside, rather he moved away from the door and began silently walking off. She looked on as he moved and didn't move from her place at the door outside till he was out of sight.

She went inside and shut the door, taking deep calming breaths to steady her quickly beating heart. Truth be told; the young Saiyan had developed a crush on Vegeta when she was much younger. Always having favored the male over his son. That was back when she was about 7 years old. She was 20 years old now and she still held that childhood crush for her best friend's father. There was just something about the Prince that had sparked her interest and overtime as she grew up, that crush of hers that she developed had turned into her having real feelings for the Saiyan Prince.

Elena had always thought Vegeta was good looking and strong. She admired his will and determination to never give up because a Saiyan never did, if they did then they didn't deserve to be known as a Saiyan.

She wasn't entirely sure about how she felt about his attitude, ego, and personality but she was still attracted to it. When she got older and had turned 18, she really started to take in the Prince's body and looks as well as how he acted and his personality. Unfortunately, Vegeta had always been unattainable until he and Bulma had separated. Though she had never made a move on him, she had wanted to but decided against it. Thinking there was still no chance for her with him so she stuck to imagining and dreaming about what it'd be like to be Vegeta's mate.

She finally went off upstairs to Bulla's room to stay there for awhile after shaking away her thoughts. Unfortunately, she once again smacked right into something hard and this time had to balance herself so she wouldn't fall flat on her ass.

Once Elena steadied herself, she growled lowly as the tip of her tail began to lash around "if this keeps happening today, I can't guarantee that I won't enjoy kicking your ass"

But the person who was standing there wasn't who she thought it was. It wasn't Trunks, it was Vegeta she had talked to like that. He grunted in response as his arms crossed over his bare chest "is that right, brat?" he said questioningly as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Elena's eyes widened a bit at the sound of Vegeta's voice. She genuinely thought it was Trunks again and it wasn't, it was his father instead. She unnoticeably lifted her gaze a little bit but once she noticed the towel, her gaze immediately went to the floor. She slightly stuttered as she spoke with heat slowly rising in her cheeks and the faintest amount of pink showing "V-Vegeta..?" she shook her head mentally and calmed herself. Not daring to look at the older male as she tried hiding the fact she was slightly blushing along with the surprised look on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Vegeta! I thought you were —" she was cut off by the older male into silence before she could finish "you thought I was who? Trunks?"

She kept her head lowered in shame as she nodded at what Vegeta said. It wasn't really hidden that she didn't like Trunks because of what he did but she usually never said anything. "Well I'm not my brat, child" he rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed over his bare chest though he did partially notice the obvious faint pink on her cheeks which made him a little curious.

_'Is she blushing or am I just seeing things?'_ he mentally questioned himself and kept said thoughts to himself. "And I'm not a child, I'm a grown woman" she retorted back towards his statement of her being a child thus making her finally look up at him with a slight glare. They kept their gazes locked on each other as they stood there, neither one of them making a move to leave or say another word. Vegeta had only come out of his room with a towel around his waist because he hadn't realized that he didn't have any clothes to put on after the shower he still had not taken yet. He had assumed Kakarot's brat would've been in his daughter's room and not in the hallway so he wouldn't bump into her. But unfortunately, that's exactly what happened and here they were staring each other down. He didn't necessarily mind, she was the only female Saiyan aside from Pan that was not related to him and he did subconsciously find her attractive even if she was the daughter of his greatest rival, comrade, and best friend despite the fact he would never admit that out loud to anyone.

With the staring contest with Vegeta, Elena had completely forgotten he was practically naked in front of her. Until she was reminded about it by the thought crossing her mind. It wasn't like she'd never seen him without a shirt before but this was different, this time the only thing he was wearing was a towel and she had hidden feelings for him. She felt the heat beginning to rise in her cheeks again though thankfully someone interrupted their little staring contest.

"Father, have you seen…" Trunks didn't even finish his sentence before he noticed the pair together just staring at each other. He remarked how his father was almost completely naked in front of his ex-girlfriend's aunt and that she was just standing there seemingly unfazed by it.

Elena's head snapped in Trunks' direction, if she hadn't been growling before at Vegeta then she was definitely growling now and more visibly so. She had no time to respond to the lavender haired man when Vegeta started to figuratively bark at him "what is it now, brat!?" he held a slight growl to his tone as he eyed his son.

She silently snickered to herself now, she'd been finding it amusing with how Vegeta acted towards him ever since Trunks hurt Pan. More or less Vegeta wasn't actually doing it for that reason, he was always like that towards Trunks for the most part. Before she had felt bad about it but after her niece got hurt the way she did, she had stopped feeling bad and found it more amusing than anything else with the Prince's behavior and attitude towards his oldest child. "I was wondering if you'd seen Elena but she's obviously with you though I don't see why she would be, especially when I'm here" he grumbled that last part but it was clearly heard by the other two Saiyans.

"Why in the name of Kami would you be looking for me? And like hell I'd be around you even if you are here. I'd much rather be around Vegeta at that point since SOMEONE decided it was okay to cheat on my niece despite how long they'd been dating" this gained a snarl from the young woman as she was now giving the lavender haired man a death glare. Her fists were clenched by now and she was about ready to rip into him especially given the fact her parents weren't around to stop her, and she was a lot faster than Vegeta was.

Vegeta mentally raised a brow at the girl's declaration of her basically preferring to being near or around him rather than his own son. This intrigued the older male further though he said nothing about it for now. "I was just.. why can't you accept my apology and us be friends again?" asked the older hybrid, he really couldn't stand the fact that everyone had been angry with him and especially her since they'd been close before the incident of all of them finding out about his affair.

Cocking her head to the side, an amused smirk tugged at the corner of Elena's lips as she fought the urge to chuckle in amusement "there's nothing to forgive and why would I want to be friends with a cheater? A man that had an affair with a woman while with my niece. I don't think it deserves to be forgiven" after that she quickly walked passed Vegeta then Trunks and went off to Bulla's room finally.

Trunks sighed as she moved by him then looked at his father once she was out of earshot "what the fuck was going on between YOU TWO?" he was obviously angry now while looking at Vegeta. His father merely grunted at this and at his son's behavior. Vegeta considered it to be none of the brat's business whatsoever since he was no longer with his mother, he was free to let his eyes wander if he so pleased. "I suggest you lose the attitude with me, boy. I'm not above teaching you manners and a lesson if you don't change it" his tone was deadly and a clear warning, indicating that he would make due on what he said if his son decided not to heed his warning.

Gritting his teeth together, Trunks growled lowly for a moment then let it go. "Goku and Chichi would kill you if you done anything to their daughter, just saying father" was the last thing Trunks said before he left, leaving his father in the hallway by himself. Of course, Vegeta disregarded the boy since it wasn't like he'd been touching the girl or making a move on her. Even if he had been attempting to make a move on the young woman, it was none of his son's concern about what he did and didn't do. He soon turned on his heels though after the interaction with his son and went to the washroom then began to return to his room after grabbing all of his clean clothes.

Meanwhile, Elena had reached Bulla's room and shut the door. Flopping down on her bed then grabbing a pillow and screaming into it as loud as she possibly could since the pillow was muffling her scream. Unfortunately, her muffled scream of frustration didn't go unnoticed by the Prince as he was walking by his daughter's bedroom door.

_'The hell is wrong with that brat today?' _he asked himself mentally as he stood there. He just didn't get it. Something was up and he could tell that much but otherwise he was relatively clueless. He stood there a moment longer to notice the screaming had stopped. Was he really curious and intrigued enough to see if she said anything? Vegeta didn't entirely have a choice when he heard her voice.

"What is it about him? I seriously don't get it. It's HIM for Kami's sake.." she was talking quietly to herself but to Saiyan ears, it was as plain as day. Vegeta cocked his head a bit in confusion, who was the 'him' she was referring to? He continued to listen though as he wondered if she'd reveal who the 'he' was.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, her tail no longer around her waist as it slowly thumped against Bulla's bed. "It's wrong, right? Because it's him and the age gap is considerably big, my parents wouldn't approve. But still.. I just can't seem to shake these feelings that I have for him" the end of her tail drooped as a frown formed on her features. Her ki was lowering as well and beginning to emit how she was feeling, she was starting to feel upset and a bit hurt but more pained than anything.

Outside the door, Vegeta was even more confused as he stood there. _'An older male? It sounds like whoever this male is, he must be important for her to be saying that it's wrong. But she doesn't feel that way towards it?'_ his brows were furrowed as he thought to himself while continuing to stand there and listen quietly to the girl inside the room who seemed to be oblivious to his presence.

She shook her head a little bit then continued to stare at the ceiling above her, the frown not leaving her features "what would it really be like to be his mate..?" she mumbled the question quieter than she had already been before, as if the question was too sacred to really be spoken. "No.. I shouldn't be thinking that way. He's way out of my league and he probably only sees me as a child anyway. There's no way I'd ever have a chance" as those words rolled off her tongue, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

It really did upset her that she might never have a chance with Vegeta but she'd never admit that to herself, at least not now and the fact it pained her to even say it to herself — she really didn't want to admit it yet. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and mentally berated herself for being so weak as to shed tears over a male that she knew she'd never have, one that didn't even know how she felt towards him.

Vegeta's expression slowly turned to one of anger. Though why was he angry? It wasn't like it concerned him and he wasn't concerned about what she was saying but he still felt his blood boiling. But who had the girl this upset? He'd never heard or seen her that way before. He paused a moment when he smelled salt in the air. He had just been about to burst through the door when that smell hit his nose. _'Child? Mate? Is she crying?'_ he still couldn't figure it out. This male was out of her league and she'd never have a chance but who was 'he'? Was the better question in all of this.

He dropped his hand from the doorknob and left to go take a shower. No longer interested in hearing anything else, at least for the time being. Elena continued to lay there and look at the ceiling until she decided to just sleep it off.

**_Several Hours later_**

After Vegeta showered and Elena was sound asleep, he would check on her at random from the balcony that led to his daughter's room whenever he'd be outside or coming inside from the Gravity Chamber. The Prince done this a few times over the course of those few hours and he made sure no one notice him doing it either. The last time he checked, his daughter and Bulma could've caught him though since they were home he returned to his usual behavior.

At the sound of noise coming from downstairs, it stirred Elena awake and she sat up reluctantly. Looking over at Bulla's alarm clock, her eyes slightly widened at the fact it was now 4pm and that she'd slept so long. She'd never slept like that but she hurriedly got off the bed and rushed into the bathroom and used the toothpaste Bulla always let her use along with an extra toothbrush. She brushed her teeth quickly and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash then water a few times before she wiped her mouth.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was at least glad that her hair wasn't all over the place. It was how it usually was so she sighed in relief as she left the bathroom. Leaving the room of the Saiyan princess, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. When she reached the bottom floor, she found Bulla and Bulma in the kitchen, busying themselves with capsules of stuff that they'd brought back home.

"Anything I can help you with?" asked the younger hybrid as she entered the kitchen and successfully startling the other two women. Bulla went over and playfully punched her shoulder for startling them, causing Elena to pretend to be in pain till she couldn't anymore and giggled to herself. "I'm sorry for startling you both, I hadn't really meant to" she apologized to the two of them and grinned apologetically with a hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Typical Son" remarked Bulla as she shook her head and went back to helping her mother. "You're just like Goku, if I didn't know any better then I'd say you're his clone but a girl" said the old scientist as she looked up at the young woman, being reminded of how Goku usually is made her chuckle.

"But no dear, you just relax until everyone's here. Maybe you can find Vegeta and spar till then?" suggested Bulma but the look Elena gave her thankfully went unnoticed by her. She fidgeted a bit before she even answered her "I'm good.. I think I'll pass on sparring today" she muttered it but it was still loud enough to be heard even by Bulma.

"Are you sick or something Lele? You're usually ALWAYS up to sparring with daddy to see if you can beat him. It's not like you to turn down a spar especially with how much you're like your dad" Bulla looked over at her friend in concern as she said that. It really was unlike her to say such a thing so something must've been wrong with one of her closest friends. "A Saiyan who doesn't want to spar? Have they finally rubbed off on you, brat" said Vegeta from the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

He had come inside to grab a bottle of water when he heard Elena say she would pass up on a spar with him. Now Vegeta knew something was definitely up since she was passing on sparring with him. She was the only one of Goku's kids that actually liked and enjoyed sparring as well as training so her declining was a surprise to him.

Elena's body stiffened up momentarily at Vegeta's presence but relaxed a second later. "I'm just… not feeling it today, that's all. Besides, there's only a couple hours till everyone's supposed to be here and I can't spar. Mom would kill me and I don't have any clothes here to change into for the party so there's that too" grumbled the female Saiyan.

In all honesty, she didn't care that much but she wanted to avoid Vegeta so if that meant passing up on a good spar then she'd gladly pass it up. He was about to move forward and grab her arm to drag her away to spar when Bulla done what he was about to do. "Well if you're not going to spar with daddy then you can help me get ready and let me dress you for the party too!" Bulla squealed in delight while dragging Elena with her to go back upstairs to her room.

"Wait, what!?" being dragged along by the other female hybrid, she had no choice but to go with her. When they passed by Vegeta, Elena's gaze locked with his for a moment and the look she had was almost a silent plea to him. However, they were gone upstairs so their gazes weren't locked for long thus leaving the older male with a questioning expression and Bulma too busy to notice anything.

**_Upstairs_**

"Bee, hold on" whined the youngest child of Goku. She had went downstairs to grab a drink and snack but to also see what her best friend and Bulma were doing. She halted her movements and refused to move another inch until Bulla turned around to look at her "what? You always help me out, Lele" said the youngest Briefs. Elena grumbled slightly and removed her arm from her friend's grasp before responding "at least let me get a snack and a drink first, I haven't had anything the entire day" that said, her best friend shook her head and started walking in the direction of her room again as she called over her shoulder "make it quick though."

Back downstairs, Vegeta had grabbed a bottle of water and was about to head back outside again to resume his training but Bulma had other ideas. Since her and Vegeta's separation, she had went back to dating Yamcha — her ex-boyfriend that she had been on and off with before she and Vegeta had happened. They'd had another fight as usual given that's a bit of what their relationship previously consisted of and Bulma wanted a male companion right now. So with Vegeta there, she figured she could maybe seek his companionship for a bit until things smoothed over with Yamcha.

Elena had gotten to the stairs and was going down them when she noticed something going on. She stopped her movements and stayed silent as she looked on at what was happening or about to happen.

Since the girls were no longer downstairs, Bulma walked over and stopped Vegeta from returning outside. This caused the Saiyan male to turn around and look at his ex-wife with a scowl on his features. "What do you want, woman? Can't you see that I'm busy" grunted Vegeta in clear annoyance at the bluenette deciding that it was okay for her to prevent him from training.

She stepped closer to him so there was hardly any space left between them if any at all and ignored the annoyance in his tone as well as the look he was giving her. With her cleavage slightly pressing against his chest, she looked up at him with a seductive gaze and ran a finger along his chest "you seem really tense, Vegeta. How about you let me fix that for you?" said Bulma in a seductive tone as she leaned up and whispered it into his ear.

Watching the interaction from afar on the stairs, Elena could feel her Saiyan blood beginning to boil at the scene unfolding in front of her. _'I thought Vegeta and Bulma were separated? That's what they told everyone. Was it just a lie?'_ with those thoughts plaguing her mind, she unintentionally let out a low snarl as her tail started to unravel from her waist and lash around in irritation.

When she realized that she had made a sound, she immediately stopped and covered her mouth — hoping that she hadn't been heard. She knew Bulma would most likely be unaware of her presence and the snarl she'd released but Vegeta was a different story. There was a high chance that he heard her and knew she was there which wasn't the best situation.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" growled Vegeta as he pushed Bulma away from his body. Though he paused when he heard a snarl yet there was no one downstairs with them then it clicked that whoever had made the sound was using the stairs to hide. He decided to maybe deal with it later as he returned his attention to Bulma, who was now pouting and glaring at him "ugh! You're no fun Vegeta and you're such an ass. I just wanted to help you not be so tense. But no one wants me anymore" whined the bluenette as she looked at her ex-husband.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Bulma and was clearly uninterested, he knew that she'd most likely fought with the weak earthling given her behavior but he wasn't going to satisfy her needs just because she couldn't keep the dog on a leash.

Before either of them could say another word, Elena finally left the stairs and walked in. Causing Bulma to try to quickly act as normal as possible since she had come back downstairs. She was still angry though from what she'd seen but she tried her best to hide it as she walked over to grab a snack and a drink. Her tail was twitching in irritation as she tried to keep her cool about it and that it didn't bother her when in actuality, it bothered her beyond belief "so I thought you two had separated?" asked Elena out loud and though her voice sounded calm, anger was hidden behind her tone.

"What you might have caught was nothing so make no mistake brat, we STILL ARE separated as far as I'm concerned" said Vegeta who was still visibly annoyed by the whole thing. He could still hear the hidden anger in the girl's tone despite her best efforts to hide it and her tail twitching was unfortunately a dead give away that she was angry yet trying to seem calm. 'Was she the one who snarled? If she did then why is she angry about it. It's not like what I do is of any of her concern or business' thought Vegeta as he looked over her.

Bulma fidgeted with her thumbs a moment and kind of looked down "well yes dear, we're still separated.. I just thought I'd help him not be so tense" she hadn't caught the hidden anger behind Elena's tone, unaware that the young woman was angry in the first place and she knew nothing about their tails so she didn't realize the twitching held a meaning behind it.

A part of her wanted to make a scene about it, make her feelings for the Prince clear. She didn't entirely like the fact that Bulma had tried to make a move on him despite the fact they'd previously been together for years and Elena had no say in what they done, it wasn't like he was hers. He didn't belong to her anyway but she still didn't like it and she knew she wouldn't get over it quickly "didn't look like nothing to me.." muttered the young Saiyan woman, her grasp on her bottle of water increased until the bottle itself exploded causing water to go practically everywhere.

Vegeta could sense something was going on even more so when her water bottle exploded, it just made her anger more apparent to the Saiyan Prince. She decided to forget about the drink so with snack in hand, she began to head for the stairs and go to Bulla's room where her best friend was most likely impatiently waiting for her.

"O-Oh, you and Bulla have fun! Don't come down too late for when everyone gets here!" called Bulma as she watched the girl return to the stairs. Relief washed over her and she hoped that she hadn't suspected anything further. It was then that Vegeta moved so fast that neither of the women noticed until he was next to Elena, having reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going up the stairs.

His sudden touch seemed to cause fire to ignite on her skin when he grabbed her wrist and halted her movement. But this didn't falter the anger that she felt, her Saiyan blood was still boiling and Vegeta could sense it — it was basically radiating off her body in waves now. He locked his gaze with hers and noticed different emotions flash in her eyes; anger was the most prominent right now but pain, hurt, longing, and uncertainty were also there in plain sight.

Neither one of them said a word and just simply stood there in silence until Elena could take his touch no longer. His touch was driving her crazy, it was making her want to cry again because she felt that she would never have what Bulma had prior to the separation. It just caused her heart unbearable pain and made the longing she felt for him worse. Hiding her emotions behind a neutral expression, she made him release her wrist then rushed upstairs to get away from him. She didn't want him to know and she knew if she stayed like that any longer then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing something she might regret.

Vegeta stood there and watched her leave, completely forgetting about his ex-wife being in the room at this point. _'What was that longing behind her eyes? And for who is it towards?'_ he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. He was beginning to piece things together but he couldn't be certain that his thoughts on the matter were correct until he had further proof.

Vegeta and Bulma went separate ways again as he moved from the stairs to go outside especially because he was uninterested in being her temporary plaything. In the hallway upstairs, Elena was quickly making her way back and had dropped her snack on the way to Bulla's room though didn't care enough to go back and pick it up.

She entered Bulla's room and shut the door, thankfully having completely calmed herself down before reaching the room of her best friend.

When Bulla asked Elena what took her so long, the other Saiyan merely said she had trouble deciding on a snack and apologized for making her friend wait. She accepted the apology as well as her reasoning for taking longer than expected. Now with Elena back upstairs in the room with her, Bulla could finally get started on their outfits and everything.

The shopping obsessed bluenette had her best friend help her out with picking an outfit which took awhile until they both settled on a nice turquoise colored dress. It came just below the knees and fit perfectly to Bulla's curves though showed a bit of cleavage. There was no sleeves or anything so she had to get Elena to zip up her dress then she started doing her own hair. Curling her blue hair into small curls and fluffing it up before applying her makeup which wasn't much since she already looked quite gorgeous and had flawless skin. This took about an hour though so by the time Bulla was done getting herself ready, they had an hour left before people started to arrive.

Elena groaned as she and Bulla went through outfits, trying to pick one out that suited her best friend since she was already dressed to impress. It took probably 20 to 30 minutes before she reluctantly agreed on a crimson red dress, Bulla handed it over and made her go to the bathroom to put it on. She took the dress and done as instructed by the Princess so she could get this over with as quickly as possible. She slipped the dress on and fixed the straps before grabbing the back of the dress then using her tail to zip it up. The dress fit tightly to her form and she really felt uncomfortable wearing it but Bulla had insisted that she wear a dress not regular clothes.

Coming out of the bathroom in the crimson red dress that came down to her ankles, Elena gave Bulla a weak smile before being dragged to sit on a bench to have her hair fixed. Her hair was straightened then fixed so it looked wavy as it flowed down her shoulders, some of it was in her face but her bangs were swept to the side and styled in a way that they wouldn't get in her face. Next Bulla put a tail hole in the dress from Elena protesting about having it underneath the dress because she couldn't stand it being under her clothing. Thankfully Bulla knew how to fix it properly to look as though that was the way the dress had been made and it still looked good.

Knowing her best friend didn't like makeup at all, she only put the smallest amount of blush on her and gave her a slight smoky eye. With that done, Bulla grabbed a pair of earrings for herself and put them in before going over to her closet then bringing back a pair of heels for Elena to wear that matched her dress while Bulla slipped into hers.

This entire process took a bit over another hour so they were downstairs when two hours had already passed but it was fine as long as they didn't stay upstairs the entire time.

**_About two hours and 30 minutes later_**

It was the usual New Year's Eve party but it was a bit different. Bulma and Vegeta had separated some months prior to Christmas then officially announced their divorce on Christmas day. They still lived together though they weren't together anymore. It still really surprised everyone that they had separated when they were such a power couple but everyone supported their decision to separate.

It was only the Briefs, the Son family, Z-Fighters, and whoever Bulla invited over that were celebrating together since it was only for friends and family mainly. There was tons of food to feed the multiple Saiyans there as well as drinks and snacks. Everyone was having a blast and chatting away with whoever they were talking to but there was one Saiyan who wasn't having fun at all.

Elena had of course greeted her family and suffered through their compliments at how she was dressed for the event. Her brothers were immensely happy to see her and were surprised to see that Bulla had gotten her into a dress this time around though they knew their little sister was incredibly uncomfortable in the clothing. Her mother Chichi was rather delighted to see that her daughter had dressed more feminine this time and couldn't stop admiring how beautiful her daughter truly was. But Goku could sense his daughter's high discomfort when he saw what she was wearing and although he thought she looked gorgeous and told her as such, he knew it was way out of her comfort zone so he tried his best to soothe her when she had stayed around him for a good bit of the party.

Another Saiyan that wasn't too pleased at this party was Vegeta though his displeasure with it was normal so no one bothered to acknowledge it. He had never liked these gatherings and would much rather not partake in them but upon his daughter's insistence he always did even after he and Bulma separated, and that his presence wasn't really necessary. He stayed in his corner for the most part with his arms crossed and deciding not to socialize. He'd threw on a black under shirt with a maroon blazer along with a red tie and black dress pants and dress shoes. Even if he didn't like these things, he still dressed nice for the occasion even though he was mainly keeping to himself.

Vegeta hadn't seen Kakarot's daughter since everyone arrived, he had sensed her ki near her family but didn't see her and when he did unnoticeably scan around for her — she was no where to be found which puzzled him surprisingly. After she had greeted her family, socialized a bit, and stayed around her father, Elena had decided to disappear from their little get together and went off to a room.

The room she was in was specifically her room, a room that had been made for her upon Bulla's request that her two best friends Elena and Pan have their own private rooms at Capsule Corp instead of just using the guest-rooms. Unknowingly to Elena, Vegeta was the one who had fixed up the room for her instead of letting any of the workers at Capsule Corp do it. He had wanted it to be special and fit her so he took it upon himself to fix the room up for her in his spare time which no one had any knowledge of him doing this, they all figured the workers done it not the Prince. What compelled him to fix up the room was unknown but it looked great and that's all that mattered.

She was out on her balcony, her arms resting on the railing as she was leaning over and looked out at the stars. It was a new moon so there wasn't a moon for her to look at which was necessarily a good thing since she hadn't been trained to control her Ōzaru form whatsoever. Her tail was wrapped securely around her waist as she stood there and admired the night sky. She simply wanted tonight to be over with so she could go home and forget about the day.

Downstairs Vegeta finally moved from the corner he had been in and going unnoticed by anyone he headed upstairs. Once upstairs he walked down the hallway until coming across Elena's room, the door was open a few inches and he could sense that's where her ki was. He quietly opened the door then shut it behind him and silently walked over to the balcony doors, and there she was standing there alone on the balcony.

He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and stayed quiet a moment longer before he finally said something "so skipping out on the party, are we?" asked Vegeta as he slowly moved from the doorframe and onto the balcony itself. Elena jumped from being startled from his sudden presence and having not even sensed that he was there in the first place but he had suppressed his ki so she wouldn't sense his presence to begin with.

She turned her head to look at him since she didn't need to move her entire body with him now standing beside her, at least a foot of space between them. She looked at him with a scowl on her features since he startled her and she didn't appreciate it at all "I'm not skipping out on the party, I just needed some time alone to myself" she turned her gaze away and resumed looking out at the stars. "That doesn't explain why you're out here with me instead of inside with everyone else" was her slight retort towards him since technically they were both skipping out on the party at this point.

Vegeta stood there with his arms still crossed over his chest and looking out at the stars as well. He didn't answer what she said to him and just stayed quiet, he himself wasn't entirely certain of why he'd even come up here in search of her. Not that he was going to let her know that he had come up in search of her anyway.

"Silent treatment as usual huh?" she slightly shook her head, knowing that she probably wouldn't get a conversation out of Vegeta "I guess expecting a conversation is unrealistic even though it looks like you've decided to stay and grace me with your presence." Although a part of her was happy to have his company, she still felt hurt from earlier that day with the scene she saw between him and Bulma.

Vegeta grunted in response, he wasn't that much of a talker but he was still listening. He subconsciously wanted to know what that was about earlier when she saw him with Bulma but he wasn't sure if prying it out of her was the best idea. "Well if you'll at least listen… I want to apologize for my behavior today" the tone of her voice considerably dulled and grew a bit sad as her gaze shifted downwards "how I was earlier, it was unnecessary and I'm sorry.. you have every right to do whatever you want. I was just angry about something else and was almost going to take it off on you and Bulma." That was her excuse for being angry, that she was angry about something else and was about to unintentionally let off steam on them even if that wasn't really true.

He raised a brow at this and looked at her from the corner of his eye, he could tell she wasn't telling him the truth. Her excuse for how she acted was rather poor but he had nothing else to go on for her behavior so he pretended to believe her without responding to her.

No one noticed that Elena and Vegeta were missing from the party, everyone else was too busy enjoying themselves to notice the pair's absence except Goku. He had noticed his daughter leave sometime ago and knew she was upstairs but he'd also noticed when Vegeta snuck off to go upstairs while thinking he had gone unnoticed. He didn't say anything though and continued to enjoy himself despite worrying over his daughter as well as why Vegeta went upstairs too.

Elena had continued to talk to Vegeta since he stayed out on the balcony with her even if she got no response from him except the occasional grunt to confirm that he was indeed still listening to her speak. They stayed upstairs until it was at least a couple minutes until the clock would tick to midnight. "You know with hardly any response out of you, I wonder if you even consider me a friend? Probably not an equal but probably not a friend either. You probably only see me as a child especially the child of your rival and that's it" the words just flowed out of her mouth like she hadn't even really thought about them and she hadn't.

Elena had no clue that Vegeta had listened to everything she said when she was in Bulla's room and thought no one was listening. This caused him to finally look at her as the pieces fell into place, things finally clicking to the Prince that the male she had been talking about was in fact him just by the sheer fact that she said he probably only saw her as a child. He furrowed his brows as he looked at her though otherwise his expression was unreadable _'the girl was talking about me that entire time? I knew she held what the humans called a "crush" on me but that was when she was an actual child'_ he was rather confused on why she would still feel that way towards him as an adult since as far as he knew these 'childhood crushes' never lasted.

_'Am I to believe that the girl has actual feelings for me?'_ he mentally questioned himself and was about to say something when cheering erupted from downstairs. Everyone was yelling 'Happy New Year' but he and the girl were the only two who hadn't said a word.

_'Well you only live once...'_ was the last thought Elena had before she closed the distance between herself and Vegeta. Instead of saying 'Happy New Year' like everyone downstairs had, she decided to do the one thing she didn't think she was really able to do. She was leaned up a little bit with her hands on his arms and pressed her lips against his, thoroughly catching the Prince completely off guard by her sudden kiss.

This however had confirmed his unspoken question the moment she closed the distance and decided to take the chance, to risk it and kiss him. His eyes were a bit wide at the unexpectedness so he didn't reciprocate her kiss nor was he given enough time to process everything and return it if he even wanted to that is, before she pulled away from him. The look on her face was one of a deer caught in headlights as if she had just realized what exactly she'd done.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck… what have I done'_ she mentally screamed at herself in a panic once she realized that she had in fact actually kissed Vegeta when she thought she was just imagining that as a scenario in her head. No words were spoken between them as she quickly exited the balcony and left her bedroom, heading down the hallway to go downstairs where everyone else was while leaving him upstairs alone and still stunned from what had occurred between them.

When she got downstairs she was caught by Bulla who had a guy with her and a bright smile on her face "there you are, Lele! I've been looking everywhere for you" exclaimed her best friend as she released the other Saiyan's arm. Elena returned her smile albeit it was faked then turned her attention to the guy that Bulla had with her "why were you looking for me, Bee?"

"Wellll.. I wanted to introduce you to Ryan. A cute guy that I became friends with at college and we've kept in touch. So thought I'd introduce you two" she said rather innocently but it then dawned on Elena of why she was being introduced to this guy. She rubbed the back of her neck "it's.. it's nice to meet you, Ryan" she said a bit shyly even though she really wasn't shy. "Pleasures all mine, Bulla's told me a lot about you" he gave Elena a smile as he spoke and noted how great she looked "you look even better in person than how she described you to me and the pictures she showed." Elena froze at this and her gaze shifted to her best friend that she was now glaring daggers at "oh really? You think so?"

"Yeah, I know so. Would you maybe want to go take a walk with me?" asked Ryan as he held his hand out to her. She hesitantly nodded her head and place her hand in his outstretched one then walked outside with him. She mainly only wanted to get away so she took the opportunity to leave with Ryan even though she wasn't interested in getting to know him better or interested in dating him. She knew who her heart already belonged to and that was Vegeta, no other man could capture her heart quite like he could.

Just then as Elena disappeared outside with the guy Bulla had introduced her to, did Vegeta appear downstairs and he seemed to be looking for someone. Rather more specifically he was looking for Elena and he could sense her outside but she had company, and something in him didn't like it. After she had left him upstairs, he sorted out his own thoughts and feelings for the most part — only to then realize how much he was drawn to her and wanted her.

Vegeta's primal Saiyan instincts were to claim her and permanently make her his but she didn't know that he also wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He moved passed people to get outside though was stopped by Bulma who reeked of alcohol, thus making Vegeta scrunch his nose up at the smell "what is it now, woman. Shouldn't you be with your dog and not bothering me" he grunted and pushed her aside then continued on his way outside.

Elena had gotten a good distance away with Ryan when she stopped walking and caused him to halt as well. She removed her hand from him then looked at him with an apologetic expression even if she wasn't actually sorry "listen Ryan.. you're a really attractive guy and everything though I'm just not into this. I don't know what Bulla told you but I'm really not interested and I wouldn't want to date you or get to know you better unless it's as a friend only" she gave him a faint smile then continued "plus my heart already belongs to someone else.. someone that I know won't return my feelings but I'm okay with that. I hope you can understand and that the rest of your night goes well, I'm gonna go home."

Elena kissed his cheek lightly then walked away, throwing a capsule on the ground after clicking the button at the top and having a car poof into existence. Even though she didn't need the hoover car since she could fly, she couldn't exactly just do that in front of an earthling at random. She got into the car and started it up before driving off in it, leaving Capsule Corp behind her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had overheard her one-sided conversation with the male his daughter had introduced to her and was pleased to find that she wasn't the slight bit interested in him since her heart belonged to him. Though he did have a slight frown on his features when she said that he wouldn't return her feelings but she didn't really know that and the fact she kissed the earthling's cheek displeased Vegeta further.

Ryan slightly hung his head after she left and turned to go back inside when he bumped into someone, that someone being Vegeta who wasn't the slightest bit amused. "O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there sir" he bowed his head when apologizing before returning to leave. Fortunately for him, Elena had already parted ways with him so there was no need for Vegeta to kick his ass for touching what he considered to belong to him.

Though this didn't stop Vegeta from growling at the other male then promptly moving at a fast enough speed that the guy who went by Ryan didn't see it coming when the Prince's fist had collided with his stomach, knocking the other male completely unconscious within a matter of seconds from being hit by Vegeta. Now with no earthlings to watch him fly off and being relatively pleased with himself, he took off into the sky to follow after the girl he desired more than anything else. Said girl had re-capsulated her car after getting a few miles away and began flying back home but Vegeta's presence didn't go unnoticed by her. She could sense his ki heading in her direction which caused her to fly much quicker until she was at home.

Elena floated in front of her home then went in through her window and shut it back after opening it. She locked her window and closed the curtains, she didn't need to worry about whether the doors and other windows were locked because they always were every time her and her parents weren't home. She could sense his ki getting closer and suppressed her ki entirely till he was there at her home so she quickly jumped into bed and covered herself up in hopes of him leaving soon.

He could've sworn he felt her ki moments earlier but now he couldn't. Was she hiding from him now? After what she had done and what he'd overheard from her, now she wanted to hide from him? Vegeta scanned the area and found no trace of her except her scent. He then floated to where he smelt her scent was more concentrated and assumed the window led to her bedroom. He tried looking in but the curtains were closed as well as too thick and blacked out for him to see anything.

She stayed quiet the entire time especially when his silhouette was visible inside her room. There was no mistaking that upswept flame like hair but she already knew he was there before seeing his shadow. She hoped to Kami that he would leave soon so she could relax and get out of the dress she was wearing, she just couldn't face him now after what she had done and she was afraid of what he might do to her for it or if he was angry with her for kissing him out of nowhere.

Vegeta stayed for about an hour in hopes of her coming out of hiding and showing herself but that never ended up happening. She stayed hidden until he gave up on seeing her and reciprocating how she felt towards him. With reluctance, he eventually left and flew back to Capsule Corp — he felt rather defeated that night and couldn't wrap his head around why she'd kiss him then go into hiding instead of facing him. He knew that the worse thing he could do is reject her but if he was going to do that then he would've immediately pushed her away and denied her what she wanted. When he returned to Capsule Corp, people were leaving and going home which included the Son family. When he landed on the lawn, he was asked by Kakarot if he'd seen his daughter so being Vegeta — he grunted in response to his rival and said he hadn't seen her, why the hell would he have anyway? Thus leaving Kakarot confused but he already knew Vegeta had seen her and wasn't telling him the truth. Goku wasn't sure why his best friend was hiding things from him especially when it involved his daughter though decided he wouldn't pry Vegeta about it and end up letting him know that he knew he had also disappeared upstairs where his daughter had been.

Back at the Son household, Elena had finally relaxed and taken a well needed shower after ridding herself of the clothes provided to her by Bulla. Feeling refreshed from her shower and now no longer having to hide from Vegeta, she slipped into bed after throwing on some clothes to sleep in. Her mind was stuck on their kiss as she laid down, rather her kissing Vegeta and surprisingly how soft his lips felt against hers. She hadn't meant to be bold tonight and act on her feelings but she couldn't help feeling the way she did towards the Prince.

With that thought in mind and the kiss playing out in her head, she drifted off into a semi peaceful slumber after curling up in her sheets. Not long after she had passed out, her parents returned home via Instant Transmission and Chichi was quick to check upstairs for her with Goku behind her trying to get his wife to not bother their daughter right now. Despite his best efforts however, Chichi still went to their daughter's room and barraged in just to find that she was sound asleep in bed already.

Given their daughter was at home and asleep, Chichi sighed in relief as she shut the door. Goku was happy she was at least home but he could smell Vegeta's faint scent on his daughter which he was grateful that Chichi was a human now or she'd be rushing back to Capsule Corp to chew Vegeta out for being anywhere that close to their daughter. He had a feeling that he knew what was going on but wouldn't jump to conclusions yet. Soon the couple retired to their bedroom and went to sleep not long after as silence fell upon the Son household.

Vegeta was in his room at Capsule Corp, the one he used to share with Bulma until she moved out of their room a bit before they finally separated. He had removed his suit and taken a shower when he returned home and gotten upstairs, he'd needed to clear his head so he decided that a shower may help. He was currently standing outside on his balcony shirtless in a pair of boxers and thinking back on her unexpectedly kissing him once it hit midnight.

He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to feel her lips on his again and he was torn on how to go about things. He wasn't expecting her to have feelings for him if she even did and the last thing he thought she would do is be so bold as to kiss him. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned from his balcony and went back inside his room then shut the doors behind him. He decided he would deal with the entire thing later on but for now he was going to sleep and hope that he had a solution the next day.

For once though, Vegeta's bed felt completely empty without another body in it and he was subconsciously wishing that the other body was Elena's next to his. He turned over onto his stomach and pushed that thought away as he got comfortable then passed out as she began to invade in his every thought.


	2. Avoidance

It was the day after the New Year's Eve party at Capsule Corporation and the Son household was quieter than usual. Leah had woken up but stayed in her room the entire time and hadn't even come downstairs for breakfast. No one had bothered to check on her yet until it was around 10am and her father was heading upstairs to check on her when he heard an impatient knock at the door, clarifying it to be one person that practically had no patience or had very little patience.

Goku stepped off the stairs and went over to the front door, he could already sense who it was at the door but he was confused as to why. He opened the door to reveal Vegeta standing there with his foot tapping against the ground and his arms now crossed over his chest "took you long enough, Kakarot" said the Prince in slight annoyance.

The Prince had been waiting around for several hours from having woken up at 6am and wanting to see if the girl would come over to see his daughter which would have given him a chance to set things straight. Unfortunately, she had avoided the place since leaving at midnight and he couldn't continue to just wait around for her to show herself so he had decided to go to her instead.

"Oh, hey Vegeta. Sorry I was just about to go check on my daughter when you knocked on the door" said Goku as he rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his features "so what brings you here all the sudden, Vegeta?" being genuinely curious about why Vegeta had come over, he tilted his head a little bit to the side as he looked at his comrade. 'To check on her? Is something wrong with her?' Vegeta shook that thought and blinked a few times as if he hadn't heard the rest of what Goku had said to him.

When Vegeta realized he actually had no reason to be there or well he did but Goku didn't need to know it was because of his daughter that the Prince had come over out of the blue. It took him a moment to think of an excuse which wasn't too hard to fool the taller Saiyan anyway "to train since I've yet to get a spar in and your daughter decided that she would decline to sparring with me yesterday" was what he was going to use as his reason for being there.

It wasn't really a lie anyway, she had declined to spar with him and training was a normal thing between them so it was believable enough, hopefully Goku would think Vegeta meant to train with him and not the girl though. Upstairs Leah was growing more nervous by the second especially after she noticed Vegeta was downstairs. She had sensed his ki a bit ago but had hoped he wasn't coming in this direction and to both her delight and dismay, he had come back to her parents' house.

Despite how delighted she inwardly was, she really didn't want to face Vegeta and if she had to avoid him then she would even if it hurt to do just that. "Huh? That doesn't sound like my daughter at all to decline to spar with anyone.. hmm. How about we spar instead Vegeta? After I check on her at least" this really puzzled Goku. The fact his daughter refused to spar wasn't exactly a normal thing for the young woman and the only times she reluctantly did was when she would be sick but here was Vegeta telling him that she willingly refused the offer to spar without Chichi demanding her to decline.

"Fine" was the only reply Goku got from Vegeta, who then left the front door and headed upstairs to make sure everything was fine with his little girl. The Prince was growing anxious as he stood there waiting so he eventually invited himself inside and followed after the other full-blooded Saiyan.

_'Shit, they're both coming up here. I could deal with daddy but I can't deal with him and Vegeta'_ her nerves were really gnawing at her now as she thought of what to do. If her father realized she wasn't sick then would she be made to spar with him and the Prince? She began to dread this as they reached the top of the stairs but a thought crossed her mind of how to get out of it.

Leah took a deep breath and exhaled slowly then used her tail to adjust her body temperature by raising it in such a way to make her body hotter than it normally was so it felt like she had an actual fever. She shut her eyes and relaxed her body a moment later before she heard her door open, signaling her to pretend to be asleep.

"Leah?" Goku called out softly to his daughter but gaining no response from her made him start to worry. He walked in after opening the door completely and went over to her bed then kneeling down as the Prince was now standing in the doorway. He gently shook her body with one hand and used the other to rub her arm but when he noticed her body felt abnormally hot more than what a Saiyan's body already felt like, this caused a worried expression to appear on his features.

Vegeta stood there silently as he watched Goku interact with his daughter who seemed to be asleep. Goku reached over and placed his hand on his daughter's forehead to check her temperature as a frown slowly formed on his lips. It felt as though she had a fever which was the cause of her not coming down for breakfast and still being 'asleep.'

"Sorry, I need to get Chichi. It feels like she's running a high fever" said the concerned father as he removed his hand from her forehead and stood up before walking out of the room to retrieve his wife. With Goku gone, Vegeta simply grunted at what had been said but moved over the threshold to the girl's room. He was a bit concerned though if it was just a fever then she'd be fine and she was half Saiyan anyway.

Wanting to know for himself if she really was running a fever or not, he stepped closer and reached his hand down. Pausing momentarily in hesitation to touch her then pushed that aside and placed his hand gently on her forehead as he furrowed his brows _'so the girl is running a fever then'_ he soon removed his hand when he heard her parents coming back up the stairs.

He didn't exit the room immediately, he instead looked at her 'sleeping' form a moment longer before he actually said anything but in such a quiet voice that not even Goku would be able to hear him "you'd better get well soon, brat. The sooner you do the better." He left the room and was back in the same spot he had been standing when the worried parents reached the top of the stairs.

Chichi walk-ran passed Vegeta and into her daughter's room with a thermometer in hand. "We can go now since Chichi's aware that Leah isn't feeling well" said Goku as he stopped walking next to Vegeta who was simply watching.

_'What did he mean by the sooner I get well the better? And that I'd better get well soon?'_ this thought played in her mind until she felt her mother's hand on her arm. Mentally sighing to herself, she waited until she heard her mother's voice before doing anything "Sweetie, I know you don't feel well but you need to wake up so I can take your temperature" said the loving and concerned voice of her mother. Chichi lightly shook her daughter until she began to stir 'awake' and hummed in a tired/questioning tone towards her mother.

"Mama..? I don't wanna wake up. I'm really tired and just want to rest for awhile, pleaseeee" she pleaded tiredly as she could barely lift her head up and didn't entirely have her eyes open just to actually seem tired. But she could see Vegeta looking at her from behind her mother and next to her father, thus making her heart start to race rapidly from his presence. Chichi shook her head then shoved the thermometer into her daughter's mouth after she spoke and waited till it beeped before taking it out to look at the temperature displayed.

Her eyes slightly widened at the temperature since it was the highest she had seen out of her three children before. "Her temperature is 150.5, you two need to leave so I can take care of her" said a rather worried Chichi as she removed herself from her daughter's bed then went to leave the room and pushing the two men in the direction of the stairs when she had left the room. With both men now out of her way, Chichi went to work with gathering what she figured she might need before going back upstairs to tend to her 'sick' daughter.

"Come on Vegeta, I'll take us somewhere to spar so we're really out of Chichi's way" said the still worried father but he shook that aside and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder before using Instant Transmission to take them somewhere far away to spar together.

When Leah felt the ki of Vegeta and her father disappear for a few seconds then appear miles upon miles away, she sighed in relief just as her mother came back into her room. 'damnit I forgot about mama, she thinks I have a really high fever but I don't. How am I supposed to deal with this now? She gets really extreme when any of us is actually sick. I don't wanna deal with it' she groaned slightly as she sat up, only to have Chichi stop her halfway and give her a stern look.

"Mom, I'm fine I swear" she moved her mother's hand with ease and fully sat up as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. "You ARE NOT FINE. Your fever was the highest I've ever seen out of all of my children so that is not fine, young lady! You're going to stay in bed and rest so don't even think about getting into your training gi to go off to spar with Vegeta or your father!" Chichi stood in her daughter's path with hands on her hips, her stern expression hardening further as she looked at Leah as if daring her to do just that.

The young half Saiyan seemed to pause then grasped fist fulls of her bedsheets and clenched the sheets in her hands tightly to the point her knuckles began to turn white. Her body was slightly shaking as her ki began to rise and fluctuate, she looked up at her mother with heartache hidden behind her gaze "what makes you think I wanna spar with Vegeta or daddy?!" the tone of her voice was a bit laced with pain as she spoke.

"W-well I—" Chichi could do nothing but go quiet as her daughter cut her off. "You what? It's not always about training and sparring! I might be the spitting image of daddy but that doesn't mean I always want to train or spar even if I do a lot of the time" her Saiyan blood was slowly boiling but she was immensely distressed now and Chichi had never seen her daughter like this. Her daughter had never looked so distressed as she did in that moment and she felt utterly helpless on how to soothe her right now.

With her tail lashing around, she finally stood up as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't tell her mother what was really going on and what was wrong but there was one thing she could do to somewhat get it off her chest for now "training this, training that.. you train too much. You're too much like your father. Why can't you be more like Gohan? I'm tired of it. You ALWAYS find something about me to complain about! And you won't even listen to the fact that I'm telling you that I'm not actually sick! Why can't you just listen for once!?"

Leah left her mother no time to respond as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks "I don't always want to train or spar with Vegeta. I don't always want to be around him! Yet you assume I do just because I wanna get up out of bed instead of resting! Why do you always have to jump to conclusions? Why can't you ask me first or talk to me first before assuming!? Yeah, sometimes I just wanna see Vegeta. Sometimes I wanna train and spar with him. But it's because NO ONE ELSE WILL TRAIN OR SPAR WITH ME EXCEPT HIM AND DADDY SINCE EVERYONE ELSE HOLDS BACK WITH ME INSTEAD OF TAKING ME SERIOUS WHENEVER I DO SPAR WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T THOSE TWO!" she had enough with it. She was hurting but she had caused the hurt herself not anyone else. Regret was also now laced behind her words especially each time she mentioned Vegeta.

Her ki was rising a bit too high and too fast but it abruptly stopped before skyrocketing out of no where. Chichi finally gathered herself and wrapped her arms tightly around her distressed child, rubbing her back soothingly to try to calm her down and ease her distress as she hummed softly. Giving in to her mother's embrace, she dropped her ki back to normal and buried her face into her mother's shoulder until she had nothing left to cry.

**Mountain Area Miles Away**

Vegeta and Goku had sensed the rise in ki but the Prince was more caught off guard by the level of distress that the girl had portrayed through her ki and how much it had fluctuated before skyrocketing then lowering to normal. He got so distracted that he didn't notice Goku's fist coming and got a swift hit to his jawbone from not paying attention. He was sent back a few feet then steadied himself as he wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth, a slight growl escaping Vegeta's throat as he eyed Goku. "Gee, you don't really seem like yourself today Vegeta. You're not that focused on sparring as you usually are, is something up?" asked a curious and slightly panting Goku. _'Your daughter, that's what Kakarot'_ mentally grumbled the Prince as he stood there ready but not actually ready to continue their spar.

Goku had noticed earlier when they started sparring that Vegeta wasn't necessarily into it, he wasn't fully focused. It was like something else was taking over more priority in his best friend's head than sparring was at this moment. He slightly tilted his head at the shorter male before getting out of his fighting stance "we can take a break if you want, Vegeta" said Goku as he plopped down on the ground with a grin plastered on his face and hand behind his head as he crossed his legs.

"I don't need to take a break, Kakarot!" now Vegeta really wasn't happy. First the girl starts avoiding him and now he wasn't able to spar without getting distracted. He grunted but stayed standing a bit longer before reluctantly sitting on the ground to seethe in his own anger.

"Soooo.. is there something you want to tell me about yesterday?" Goku wasn't really looking at Vegeta when he asked that question but it was clearly pointed at the Prince. "What?" was all the Prince could say as he turned his head towards Goku _'does Kakarot know about the kiss shared between his daughter and I? Did she tell him everything about yesterday?'_ Vegeta froze up a bit, uncertain of whether Goku knew anything or not and he already felt like he was walking on thin ice.

Was Kakarot about to forbid the Prince from seeing his daughter again? To take away the thing he desired most? Vegeta wasn't about to sit around and allow the other Saiyan to take away his object of affection. As a growl began to swell in the Prince's chest, Goku finally looked at him with a knowing expression and Vegeta was ready to challenge him or call his bluff at any given moment "well it's just.. I know she was upstairs the majority of the time and I saw you sneak off to go upstairs after awhile. I was wondering because I couldn't help but notice your scent was on her and around the house when me and Chichi went home, that's why I asked if you'd seen her" admitted Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't suspect anything had happened between them, he was just curious to know why Vegeta went upstairs and why the Prince's scent was on his daughter.

_'So he knows nothing about yesterday or the kiss then? If he does know, he's doing a good job at being an oblivious fool about it' _mentally thought Vegeta as he sat there. But what was he supposed to say? He could lie about why he went upstairs at Capsule Corp yet he couldn't lie about the reason he had been at his rival's home last night. Was the only option he had to tell the other Saiyan the truth? The Prince swallowed hard a moment as his gaze turned to the sandy and rocky ground beneath his body.

Vegeta's head was a bit down, intentionally not looking at the other Saiyan "Kakarot.. I'll have to tell you something from the morning of yesterday, sometime after she arrived for my explanation of last night to make sense." He paused a few moments to make sure Goku was indeed listening before he continued speaking "on my way back to the bedroom I used to share with Bulma, I heard the brat screaming but it was muffled. I'd stopped and ended up overhearing something that I wasn't ever meant to hear. To summarize it, the girl has feelings for an older male and considers that she has no chance with him since he's out of her 'league' and sees her as a child but she does want to be.. his."

Goku furrowed his brows as he listened to his old comrade, he never realized his daughter had feelings for anyone. But the things Vegeta said specifically were already clueing him into who this male was "Vegeta.." was all he said as he kept listening.

"Yes, I had gone upstairs last night. Mainly to find out why the girl had behaved in the way she did though I had no time to ask since she already started to apologize for her behavior after I'd startled her" recalling the night's events, he felt a slight tightening of his chest and it felt as though it was making it hard for him to breathe. "After she apologized, I said nothing and stayed there while she talked. Only letting her know I was still paying attention occasionally but what struck me.. was when she said it herself that I saw her as a child not a friend or an equal. Further clueing me into who she was talking about and confirming my unspoken question when—" Vegeta stopped before he said another word. His body shifting as he lifted his head up and looked at the sky.

Could he tell the other Saiyan that his daughter kissed him? He decided to chance it since he'd already gone this far "when she kissed me at midnight, something I hadn't expected from the girl. When she had realized what she had done, she left and ended up outside with some earthling male that my daughter introduced her to. Though that didn't last long and she went home to which I did follow and I'd intended to clear things up but that wasn't possible when she avoided me so I left" as Vegeta let that sink in, he stood up with his arms by his sides loosely then crossed them over his chest.

Goku was shocked by what he heard but at the same time, he actually wasn't shocked "Vegeta!" semi yelled the taller of the two in a stern tone as he also stood. This caused Vegeta to finally look at him, ready to match the other Saiyan blow for blow or accept being forbidden to be around the girl. "So that's why that guy was unconscious outside Capsule Corp and why you're distracted" Goku's voice turned partially serious as did his expression "tell me something Vegeta, how do you feel towards my daughter? And to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely that surprised by what you said."

_'Not surprised? Does he know something that I don't?'_ as the Prince cocked his head to the side, he thought about Kakarot's question as well. How did he really feel towards the girl? "How the hell are you not that surprised to hear what she done and that the male she has feelings for is me" said Vegeta in a rather questioning tone as he eyed Goku.

"Well you see Vegeta, I noticed a long time ago that she'd always taken a liking to you. I mean, I think we all even remember the time that she confessed her love for you when she wasn't even in her pre-teens yet. I remember it like it was yesterday actually" said Goku rather fondly as he recalled the memory of his daughter back then. She was probably close to 10 years old when she said she had an announcement to make and wanted everyone to hear it especially Vegeta.

Goku had supported his little girl of course when she confessed to having a crush on Vegeta and that she loved him, it kind of hurt his heart a little bit since he'd found out that normally daughters say that to their fathers even if it's because it's unconditional love they hold for the only man in their lives that'll always be there. But with her claiming that one day she and the Prince would be together, he recalled everyone thinking it was funny and adorable. Just a childhood crush that she would get over as an adult but they seem to have forgotten, Goku married Chichi and he had been her childhood crush so why they had assumed his daughter would get over it was beyond him.

He remembered that he'd had to interrupt Vegeta's training so he could hear what his daughter had to say and how annoyed the Prince was at having his training interrupted for nothing. Since she was just a child, what could she really have to announce that was so important that it even had to include the Prince? Goku remembered that Vegeta hadn't found her confession funny or anything, he hadn't even reacted to what his daughter had said and merely shrugged it off to his daughter's dismay.

"That was the first day she had ever let anyone know that she liked you and you didn't react to it while everyone else pretty much wrote it off as nothing except me, I'd taken into account that my daughter might have genuine feelings towards you as she grew older" his expression softened up a bit as he continued to look at Vegeta "Besides, I know you and I don't really have a problem as long as you don't hurt her. I'm still her father after all and I'm overprotective when it comes to my little girl."

"What?" Vegeta simply stared at Goku in disbelief. Had the man suffered another head injury? Was he even hearing Kakarot correctly? "What the hell makes you think that I want your daughter" grunted the Prince. He, himself wasn't sure if he felt anything towards her or if it was just because she was a Saiyan like himself. There was Pan but Vegeta wasn't as interested in Goku's granddaughter as he was in Goku's actual daughter, but did that warrant feelings?

"Just figured that might be where it was going, that's all Vegeta" said Goku as he stretched his arms out over his head "well I don't" with narrowed eyes, Vegeta turned his gaze elsewhere. Deep down he actually did but he didn't necessarily want to admit it especially not to Kakarot. "Are we finishing our spar or not" asked the Prince just as Goku stopped stretched "sure though it isn't really a spar, is it Vegeta? I still remember the few things you did tell me" this caused the Prince to turn and look at him again but in a matter of seconds, he had Goku blocking a kick from him "shut up already, Kakarot!"

**Son household**

Leah had calmed down by now but the increase in power and sudden drop in power had sent her brothers flying home to see what was going on. The only thing they found was their sister being held and soothed by their mother but she was happy to see them. Seeing Gohan and Goten usually always seemed to cheer her up when she was feeling down so it was a good thing that they had rushed over even though the explanation wasn't what they thought it would be.

Right now she was leaned into Goten's side tiredly while they all talked and Chichi was making lunch for everyone. It had been a good while since Goku and Vegeta had left so it was expected they'd be back soon because of lunch. Something Leah wasn't entirely looking forward to as her nerves started to get to her.

"So how long has dad been gone?" asked Goten as he pulled his tired baby sister closer and kept a hold on her so she'd be warm "since 10am, he's been sparring with Vegeta for the past couple hours" said Chichi as she went back to making lunch for her family and probably Vegeta too if he stuck around to eat. Leah buried herself into Goten's side and sighed, a part of her hoped that Vegeta wouldn't stick around but with food around he might do just that. Her stomach was in knots as she felt familiar kis appear in the living room though she reluctantly removed herself from Goten to check on their father.

Goten and Gohan unnoticeably watched their baby sister's movements, having noticed that she wasn't acting like herself — it worried the two brothers immensely. "daddy?" called Leah as she stepped into the living room, the sight she saw would've horrified any normal person but she was unfazed by the fact both men were covered in bruises, scratches, gashes, cuts, and blood. Vegeta was the first to look at her but when he did she avoided his gaze and tried not to make any eye contact as she walked closer.

"Got too out of control this time huh?" when she was close enough, she wrapped an arm around her father's midsection as Vegeta handed the other Saiyan off to her. Goku simply chuckled but noted the concern in his daughter's voice "a little bit but sparring with Vegeta really gets me pumped up, you know?" it was true, it was a thrill to Goku whenever they sparred but it was only a partial truth.

She shook her head a bit and helped her father onto the couch "I'll go grab a couple senzu beans from upstairs.." with that she turned and rushed upstairs. Once upstairs, she went into her parents' bedroom and knelt down on the floor then reached under the bed with her tail until she felt the bag that held the senzu beans in it. With her tail around the bag, she pulled it out from under the bed and headed downstairs while opening the bag and taking out two senzu beans. "Here daddy" she handed a senzu bean to Goku when she had gotten back downstairs then turned around, realizing she'd have to give the other to Vegeta made her hesitate but she shoved the hesitation down and walked over to him with the senzu bean.

Before she could drop it in his hand, he had already reached out and taken the bean from her. It wouldn't have been too much of a problem if his fingers hadn't lightly grazed her skin, this caused her skin to feel like fire had been ignited on it again like the last times there was physical contact between them. She withdrew her hand and kept quiet as she turned around, and just then Chichi called out from the kitchen that lunch was ready. "Why don't you stick around for lunch, Vegeta? I'm sure Chichi made enough for everyone" asked Goku after he had chewed and swallowed the senzu bean given to him by his daughter. Vegeta popped the bean into his mouth and done the same, nodding his head slightly at Goku with a grunt. "I-I'm not hungry.. I think I'll just go back to bed" Leah said that hurriedly and placed the bag of senzu beans on the coffee table before she headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

Vegeta watched her leave from the corner of his eye as his arms crossed over his chest 'it's safe to assume you really are avoiding me after last night' was the only thought that crossed his mind as he and Goku went off to the kitchen. "Hey dad, where's Leah at? She never misses any meals" asked a concerned Gohan at his sister's absence for lunch "she said she wasn't hungry and went back to bed" said Goku as he sat down. With the knowledge that he had been right about the possibility of his daughter having feelings for Vegeta, he knew why she had disappeared back upstairs. "Not hungry? Really?" this confused both Goten and Gohan since all three of them had their father's enormous appetite, so none of them ever skipped out on meals.

Vegeta grumbled something and exited the kitchen, leaving the three Son men to turn their heads in his direction. Leah was laying on her bed under the covers when she felt Vegeta's ki disappear and she thought that was odd since he had just been downstairs. As she was relaxing her body enough to force herself to sleep, her door suddenly opened which startled the poor girl so much that she fell off her bed and hit the floor. She groaned at this and looked to see who had opened her door just to find Vegeta standing there, her eyes slightly widened as her chest began to tighten. That feeling of heartache returning to her as she kept looking at him "V-Vegeta? What are you doing in my room?" she asked with a forced low growl as she pushed herself off the floor and locked her gaze with his. said Prince soon walked into the room to retrieve her though and she had no where to run since he cornered her by the side of her bed, he said nothing as he hoisted her up over his shoulder with an arm around her waist before turning to leave.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute! Put me down, Vegeta!" she began to protest once he picked her up and started to flail a bit, semi hitting his back as he carried her out of her room. Her body was really on fire now as she continued to protest from atop his shoulder "dang it Vegeta, put me down right now!" she whined and tried to struggle out of his grip but each time she tried, his grip on her body only tightened. He eventually stopped walking and turned his head enough to look at her which made her look at him, their gazes locking on each other's as she found herself being drawn in by his coal black eyes as if in a trance. This stopped her protests and calmed her down but neither moved a muscle though soon Vegeta returned to walking downstairs with her over his shoulder when Chichi's voice echoed in from the kitchen to where he had been standing, Thus her protests resumed until they were in the kitchen and he not so gently let her slip off his shoulder into a chair before he sat down at the table himself. Gohan and Goten were looking at each other in pure confusion then looked between their sister and Vegeta, something was going on was the one conclusion both brothers got to.

"Thank you for being a dear and bringing my daughter downstairs to eat lunch, Vegeta" said Chichi who only received a grunt from Vegeta then turned to her daughter "now then.. you're going to eat and that's final, young lady! You're not skipping out on meals, do I make myself clear!?" the other Saiyans kind of backed up from Chichi a little bit as her voice grew in volume. Leah seemed unfazed and sighed "yes mom..." was the only reply she gave as she reluctantly started to eat.

Leah just couldn't shake the fire like feeling she still felt on her body from Vegeta picking her up so it made it harder for her to sit there and eat. Vegeta on the other hand had no problems eating but he was subconsciously concerned that the girl wasn't wanting to eat anything and was more forcing food down than willingly eating.

Lunch was relatively quiet otherwise aside from the small talk between Chichi and her sons. Leah, Vegeta, and Goku didn't say much of anything or anything at all for that matter and kept quiet with Vegeta and Goku too busy wolfing food down to care for small talk while Leah didn't wanna speak in general.

Once lunch was over, Vegeta did end up leaving and Leah retreated back to her bedroom to be left alone. But this pained Goku dearly to see his daughter acting this way just because she was afraid and didn't think she had a chance with Vegeta even though now, Goku knew the truth for the most part but it all depended on Vegeta.

**Capsule Corp**

On the way back to Capsule Corp, Vegeta went over the events that transpired today. He was mainly replaying what had been shared between himself and Goku after they started to spar with each other again.

**_~flash back~_**

_"If you really don't then why did you come at me, Vegeta!?" said Goku who was still blocking hits that came his way from Vegeta who's blood was beginning to boil. "Think about it, this isn't just a spar and you know it!" yelled the taller of the two as he caught Vegeta's fists and kept them both unmoving on the spot._

_Vegeta growled at Goku and had attempted to knee him but was blocked by the other's leg "even if I did want her, the brat's making it her priority to avoid me! I can't do anything if I wanted to! Now release me so I can pummel you into a bloody pulp, Kakarot!" he head-butted Goku causing him to release his fists then roundhouse kicked him in his ribcage and sent him hurdling downwards toward the ground. Goku stopped himself and swiftly leapt back when Vegeta had dove down then almost hit him over the head "if you do? You wouldn't be angry over being ignored or avoided if it didn't mean something to you, Vegeta! I've known you long enough to realize that so clearly something's bothering you." Goku countered Vegeta's kick with his own as the other glared daggers at him "what would you of all people know, huh Kakarot!?" growled Vegeta as he swung his other leg to hit Goku but his leg was grabbed this time then was swung around and sent flying in a random direction as Goku flew after him._

_Vegeta looked back and fired ki blast after ki blast at Goku as he growled in frustration. But the words that left his mouth next weren't something either expected "she made a mistake that I would welcome again but next time, I wouldn't let her run away from it" said the Prince as he blocked a punch from Goku_

**_~end of flash back~_**

After that there wasn't much else said since Vegeta and Goku eventually let their spar get too out of hand. With Vegeta having beaten Goku into a bloody pulp and won their spar along with earning Goku's blessing in regards to his daughter. That's what the spar ended up being about after they reengaged in it, the Prince had been ready to challenge his rival and in doing so — would have the permission to actually be with the girl if he decided that's what he wanted which it was but he still wouldn't admit it.

The Prince sighed as he landed outside on the front lawn of Capsule Corp though the scene he saw before him made him scrunch his nose up in disgust. Bulma and her dog were in a full blown make out session in front of the house, unaware of Vegeta's presence outside as well. With a scowl now plastered on his features, Vegeta strutted over and intentionally bumped into them — startling the pair to death as he grunted "if you're going to do that then might I suggest doing her in the bedroom and NOT outside on our front lawn where everyone can see. At least have the common decency to do it behind closed doors and not out in the open like a bunch of drunken teenagers" growled the Prince as he walked passed them and inside.

Bulma turned and yelled at him like an angry flustered teenager but her yelling fell on deaf ears, Yamcha on the other hand was quiet as he rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta slammed the front door closed then made his way into the kitchen where his daughter was sitting, who eventually turned and looked at him with a bright smile as she greeted her father "hi daddy! Did you have a nice spar with Goku?" she asked as Vegeta opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda can. He turned his head and looked at his daughter, grunting a response which she nodded at but then continued talking "I'm glad you did then daddy. I'm kind of bummed out though.." she admitted as she fiddled with her fingers so the Prince hummed questioningly. "Well I really thought Lele would hit it off with Ryan, you know? But they didn't like I thought. I just want her happy is all." as Vegeta listened to his daughter, he slightly cocked his head to the side '_she would be but it wouldn't be with any of those earthlings, princess'_ was his mental thought since he already knew who had captured the girl's heart.

A determined look soon graced Bulla's features as she stood up and this could only mean one thing, something the Prince was slowly dreading when he noticed that look of determination "maybe Ryan just wasn't her perfect match, that's gotta be it! So I'll just find her perfect match and set them up on a date. Hopefully it works this time and I'll get to see one of my best friends in a happy, healthy relationship! Thanks for listening to me, daddy, you're the best" she skipped over to Vegeta and kissed her father's cheek before disappearing from the kitchen. He stood there motionless until the can in his right hand exploded, causing soda to go everywhere in the kitchen and on the Prince who wasn't the slightest bit happy about the fact his daughter was going to try to set the girl up with some earthling again.

He grumbled in agitation as he went about cleaning the mess he made before taking his shirt off as he headed upstairs for a well deserved shower especially so he wouldn't end up sticky from soda.

When Vegeta had finished his shower, he simply stood there and looked blankly at nothing. Slightly clenching his jaws together as his fists began to clench '_what is it? I never liked the brat from the day she was born. She was just another one of Kakarot's brats and that's all there was to it. So how do I feel towards her? She's nothing except a low-class warrior like her father and brothers! So why is it.. that she draws me in?'_ he growled lowly as he stepped out of the shower and used his ki to dry off instead of a towel as he left his private bathroom to return to his bedroom that was on the other side of the bathroom door.

He couldn't wrap his head around it, he only tolerated Kakarot's other brats and that's the same thing he done when he had a third child. He had tolerated the girl's presence just like he done her brothers but something was clearly different. Vegeta had avoided having much contact with any of Kakarot's brats including the girl even though she was over at Capsule Corp a lot once she was old enough to come over and play with Bulla. There had been times where he visibly showed his dislike of the girl yet it didn't faze her and she only smiled at him whenever he showed that he didn't like her.

Vegeta always rejected training her whenever she'd ask to be trained or whine about it. He had very little to do with her and when he had to? It was always reluctant. He always had a scowl on his face whenever they did look at each other but then he'd turn away with a grunt of annoyance and she would still be unfazed by his behavior towards her.

It didn't make sense to the Prince, her feelings for him didn't entirely make sense to him either in that regard. He did remember the day she "confessed" her "love" for him and claimed they'd be together one day but she was just a child back then, a child with a small crush on her best friend's father. That he didn't understand either, he'd never treated her any differently than he treated her brothers and yet she still ended up holding that fondness for him of all people

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he slipped into his briefs (seriously, no pun intended) and placed his hands flatly on the dresser in the room then leaned on his hands as he stared at the surface of the dresser. It was Kakarot's spawn for crying out loud, what was it that made her different to him? In his eyes what stuck out about her compared to the rest of her family? Hell there was Pan and he didn't really like her, he tolerated her just like he tolerated her father but Kakarot's daughter was a different story.

Was it because she was half Saiyan or that she acted more Saiyan than her siblings and father did? His grip on the dresser tightened as he stood there, trying to wrap his head around it. If he had treated her no differently then what? She always smiled at him despise his attitude towards her. She was always happy to be the first to greet him and each time attempted to hug him in some way, shape, or form but he never allowed it clearly. He usually only succumbed to that stuff with his own daughter because she was his princess and she had Vegeta wrapped around her finger for the most part. She was never not happy to see him and he noticed the few times that she'd come over and was down, she'd immediately cheer up at his presence even if he growled at her or looked at her with a scowl on his face.

Vegeta remembered at least three instances where he had fallen asleep in the living room on the couch while she was at Capsule Corp to play with Bulla. One of those times, Kakarot's brat had found her way into the living room and climbed up onto his lap just to end up waking him up. He was too groggy to really determine who was talking to him and assumed it was his daughter but how he assumed that was beyond him since he hadn't seen blue hair. Either way, he'd gotten up and carried the girl with him then fixed her something to drink and around that time he had woken up fully. When he heard a "thank you" from the girl, he looked at her and just grunted while inwardly pissed with himself for not realizing it was her not his daughter. His kindness was mainly reserved for Bulla only and he had let the girl slip in unintentionally because he had been asleep.

The second time it happened; she didn't want anything to drink or eat, she had gotten upset and had sought out the Prince for comfort just to find him asleep on the couch. Now why she was upset that day, Vegeta still doesn't know the reason to this day but he never asked either which wasn't at all surprising. Because he was asleep, she had once again gotten in his lap though instead buried herself into his chest and cried silently as not to wake him up then ended up passed out herself from crying so much. He recalled being startled awake by the annoying sound of squealing and when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see what the hell was going on — the only thing he found was his wife and Kakarot's wife looking at him with grins on their faces. This confused the Prince dearly until he tried to get up and something moved on his chest, that's when he looked down to see Kakarot's brat sound asleep against his chest. Of course, he was furious and quietly demanded that one of the women get the brat off him before he really lost his temper which they eventually did but it had woken her up and she began crying again — in turn signaling for Vegeta to leave so he did.

The last time it happened, he was laying down on his back on the couch in the living room and was dozing off when he heard the pitter-pattering of little feet. This time he wasn't asleep and had caught the brat coming into the living room but he pretended to be asleep once she entered the room. She'd softly called out his name before daring to approach this time around and since she got no response from the Prince, she assumed that he was sound asleep. She made her way over to the couch silently then climbed up onto the couch and onto his stomach though being careful not to make so much movement that it would possibly wake him up.

She had been getting to a point where she wanted to take a nap and had went seeking out Vegeta who she found in the living room asleep or rather she thought he was asleep. The girl had looked around for a blanket but didn't find one anywhere close to grab without getting off the Prince's body and the couch. Deciding that she just didn't need a blanket, she made herself comfortable and rested her head on his chest then drifted off into a peaceful slumber minutes later.

Vegeta slightly opened one eye then both of them when he was certain she was asleep. He was definitely not pleased that she decided that she would make him, the Prince of all Saiyans her bed to sleep on. He scanned the room for somewhere to put her and leave the room but when he did attempt to remove her from him — she almost woke up and started to cry in her sleep. Something Vegeta wasn't willing to deal with so he sighed quietly and left her there but used his foot to toss a blanket towards his upper body then swiftly grabbed it before it could even touch the girl. He gave in that once as he placed the blanket over her small frame and laid his head back, that was the one time he was intentionally nice towards her. After he'd woken up since he had eventually went to sleep too, the girl was no where to be found to his relief then he noticed the blanket had been spread out over his body. Had she done that after she woke up and removed herself from him? He decided not to question it and got up to go train as usual, this time from just wanting to rid himself of that entire thing.

Thinking back on those memories made Vegeta think, was that one instance enough for him to have unintentionally let her worm herself in? He shook his head and released his hold on the dresser, he couldn't think of any other time that he'd intentionally been nice again. After that he was back to his usual attitude towards her and didn't show an ounce of kindness. So why now did he feel drawn to her when he disliked her all those years ago? She did end up spending time with him as she got older but they only trained and sparred together, something she also did with her father Kakarot.

Vegeta had only welcomed her company when training and sparring reluctantly since neither of his children did, it was a slight warm welcome to him that at least one child wanted to actually train. Though overtime, that reluctance changed into being a more of a warm welcome as they trained and sparred everyday. Maybe that's all it was? It was just because she was a good training and sparring partner, not that he'd say so out loud anyway.

Try as he might to make that the reason or anything else the reason, he knew deep down that none of them were right. He still didn't get why, all he knew was that he was drawn to her and in a way he needed her which was a hard pill to swallow for the Saiyan Prince. Another hard pill to swallow was that he didn't want his daughter to introduce the girl to yet another man and in truth, he was dreading it because there was no telling how it would go and he couldn't just act on his urges to stop it since then everyone would know that the Prince of all Saiyans wanted the daughter of his greatest rival Kakarot.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he threw on his training clothes and went outside to the Gravity Chamber. Hoping that training would get his mind off everything as well as clear his mind and help him come to a proper conclusion on if he really felt anything towards the girl.

**Back at the Son household**

Leah had stayed locked in her bedroom after Vegeta left. Not even coming out from her brothers asking and trying to get her to leave the room. She just didn't want to, she couldn't. She felt like leaving the safety and security of her room was a bad idea, one that meant she would end up around Vegeta one way or another and she wasn't sure if she could even bring herself to really act normal much less handle being in his presence for long.

She even ignored her phone for awhile until the constant beeping grated on her nerves enough to make her grab it and look at who was texting her. It was Bulla, one of her best friends but from what she read — the other girl was planning something and this didn't make Leah the least bit happy. She simply replied back with an "okay" before turning her phone off and turning her back to it. She wasn't really in the mood for anything, on top of socializing with anyone. She just wanted to forget about midnight. About her kiss with Vegeta. She wanted to forget all of it and have things return to normal but she couldn't forget and the fact she couldn't only seemed to cause her more heartache.

It was still pretty early but Leah eventually drifted off into a restless slumber underneath her covers and curled up into a ball.

Downstairs her mother was worried about her daughter more than ever but Goku knew the truth, he just wasn't sure if he should tell his wife or not. It wasn't his secret to tell in any regard so he decided to stay quiet about things for now unless his daughter needed his help with things.

Goku on the other hand was more worried about his daughter beating herself up about what happened and intentionally avoiding Vegeta. He knew she liked being around him and she was always happier that way, now she wasn't. It seemed like she was walking on thin ice and she didn't know what to do about it. He did wish there was something he could do to help but he was positive she didn't want anyone to know especially himself and Chichi so he'd stay on the sidelines for now even if he didn't want to.

**3 weeks later**

It had been a total of 3 weeks since what transpired between Leah and Vegeta. A whole 3 weeks of her not showing up at Capsule Corp, completely avoiding the place. 3 weeks that she had went without seeing Vegeta and Vegeta without seeing her. No amount of Goku offering for her to spar with them could coax his daughter to leave the house and go over to Capsule Corp with him.

Vegeta had went over to the Son household a few times in that span of a 3 week period but each time he did, Leah always found a reason to not be at home or thought of an excuse and would leave right after he landed. For the most part, she still saw Bulla though it had usually been somewhere in the city the entirety of those 3 weeks instead of going over to Capsule Corp to see her. Deep down the Prince had hoped she would go over to Capsule Corp to see his daughter yet she never did just so she wouldn't run the risk of running into him especially while alone.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta however, about a week prior Leah had begun dating the next guy that Bulla had introduced her to. She really only agreed so she would forget about the Prince and her feelings for him but it wasn't that easy. Their relationship might've been stable but it was all faked on her end and she felt wrong being with the guy, every fiber of her being was screaming at her that it was all wrong because he wasn't Vegeta.

Leah decided to stop avoiding Capsule Corp and had told her boyfriend to meet her there to pick her up for their day out together. She could sense that Vegeta was around somewhere but she was only there to see Bulla then leave soon after, not to see the Prince despite how much it was killing her on the inside to not see him. When she landed outside of Capsule Corp, she swallowed hard and quickly got to the front door then went inside just as quick. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she searched the home for Bulla's ki but to her misfortune, her best friend wasn't even at home and she hadn't asked if she was either from thinking she probably would be.

Upstairs Vegeta had sensed the girl's ki and looked towards where the front of the house was. He was confused as to why she would be at Capsule Corp randomly when his daughter wasn't home and it surely wasn't to see his son but it also wasn't to see the Prince either most likely. But with no one at home right now except him, it gave him the perfect opportunity to set things straight once and for all plus see the girl too since it'd almost been a month since they last saw each other. It had killed him inside to go without seeing her but he couldn't do anything about it if she was avoiding him like the plague.

He suppressed his ki and made his way down the hallway and as he reached the stairs minutes later from his fast but quick pace, he was just in time to see her back turned to the stairs as she headed to leave. When Leah had felt Vegeta's ki disappear, she had begun to panic and turned to leave quickly — unfortunately for the poor girl though, the Prince had other ideas with her reappearance at Capsule Corp. She had just about grabbed the doorknob when Vegeta swiftly appeared in front of her to block her path with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his features as usual.

This startled her so she stepped back a few feet especially since she had been close to making physical contact and she was trying her hardest not to break down in a mere instant just from being in his presence after 3 weeks of not seeing him at all. "Leaving so soon? You finally show up at Capsule Corp after 3 whole weeks of avoiding the place, girl" said Vegeta as he eyed the girl and he refused to move out of the way of the front door for the moment "Bulla isn't here so I don't have any reason to stay.. especially since I'm not here to see anyone else" was her slight retort but an unnoticeable shudder ran down her spine.

Leah had missed the sound of Vegeta's voice and hadn't realized how much she did until now. It didn't entirely matter though, her boyfriend would be pulling up soon and she had to be outside — she had to get outside and away from Vegeta before she buckled then gave in to how she felt. He watched her a moment before speaking again "tell me something, girl" and this caught her attention as she finally looked at the Prince "why are you specifically avoiding me? We both know it's not Capsule Corp you're avoiding. It isn't my daughter, the woman, or the boy that you're avoiding either. The one you're avoiding is me so mind sharing why that is" his voice was calm right now but inwardly he wasn't as calm as he was portraying on the outside.

The question caught her off guard and made her turn her gaze away from Vegeta "why..? I—" just as she was going to answer, she heard a car horn honking from outside. It was her boyfriend and that was her signal to leave before she said anything that she might regret. The Prince stepped away from the door enough for the girl to get passed him but it was because of the honking car, not from him wanting to willingly move. He was confused as to why a car would be honking outside his home but he brushed that aside and shut the front door back since he noticed she was opening it, and this thoroughly startled her enough to make her turn around to look at him clearly.

Her back was pressed against the door, trying to put as much distance between herself and Vegeta as humanly possible. "You what? The car outside isn't more important than you're explanation" in all honesty, he didn't entirely care about why she was avoiding him since he knew why but he was never good at vocalizing how he felt, at least vocalizing anything that wasn't him being irritated/agitated or angry/livid. Everything else was harder for him to vocalize and he was having trouble now when he needed to vocalize it the most. "I — because I was.." she couldn't get out the reason why she was avoiding the Prince, it pained her to say why and she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

With the car honking outside seemingly continuing, the Prince was starting to feel agitated by it. He was having to shove down the low growl that threatened to make itself known. "I should really be going, Vegeta.. I guess it was nice seeing you but I better go" she could sense the agitation from him and figured it was not only her boyfriend honking the car outside but also her presence was agitating him which hurt her even more despite the fact it was really only the car and not her though she didn't know that. Her hand on the doorknob went to turn it but he stopped her movements entirely, their faces had been inches apart and now there was no space between them.

Vegeta might be bad at vocalizing his feelings that aren't usually related to being angry and he isn't great at expressing them either but he was going to try. When he noticed she was trying to turn the doorknob to open the door again, he had quickly lifted her chin up and swiftly pressed his lips against hers before she could even register what was going on. He wasn't used to the softer approach but he tried his best with that approach and they stayed that way for what felt like forever though was only a few minutes.

Her eyes were wide once she realized what he was doing and she could feel her resolve shattering to millions upon millions of pieces now. The resolve she had built up over the past 3 weeks was quickly diminishing and she could feel herself beginning to buckle, to give in to what she felt towards Vegeta. Just as she was about to return his surprisingly soft and tender kiss, a knock was heard at the door her back was pressed against as well as a male voice.

Vegeta was the first to pull away from the kiss and at hearing the voice of another male was more than just unhappy, he was pissed by the other male's presence as the growl that he had shoved down minutes earlier began to vocalize itself. He removed himself from the door just to have the girl push him further away before collecting herself and opening the front door while the Prince stood there, arms crossed with a scowl on his features but an even deeper scowl than normal. "H-Hey, sorry I didn't realize you were here already. I was just talking to Bulla's dad and asking if he'd let her know to call me later" said Leah in an apologetic and sweet voice towards the other male who then looked over at Vegeta and back at his girlfriend "oh, it's okay. Must be some thick walls to not have heard me honking the car horn though. We should get going if we want to get this day started, baby."

_'Baby? Wait a minute—'_ just as it clicked to Vegeta, his anger really flared up at the sight that was now in front of him. The other male had pulled the girl into him and pecked her on the lips, something Vegeta felt should only be reserved for him. What made it worse was that she returned it when not even 3 minutes earlier had he had been the one kissing her. It was taking every ounce of strength in the Prince body to restrain himself from walking over and ripping the male away from her, his control though was slipping by the second given he was angry however.

"W-We should really get going" she turned her gaze towards Vegeta and the anger behind his eyes wasn't something she'd ever really seen but he also wasn't trying to hide the fact he was pissed either "it was nice seeing you, Vegeta.. remember to let Bulla know to call me, okay..?" now she was just putting on an act to make it seem like nothing had happened between them. When in reality her stomach was in knots and all she wanted to do was reassure the Prince that she had meant to return his kiss as well as soothe him and ebb away the visible anger. Vegeta grunted in response then simply turned his back and walked away, disappearing into another part of the house so he didn't have to look at the couple any longer than what was necessary for him to.

Watching him turn his back and walk away completely shattered her heart but she kept that fake smile plastered on her face as she and her boyfriend left, shutting the door behind them. Once they got in his car, she stayed silent as the radio played and just looked out of the side of his car as they got further and further away from Capsule Corp, away from here the true love of her life was seething in anger. Her fists were clenching tighter by the second as the feeling of heartache hit her fifty fold, more intensely this time than the last time it hit her. One song that came on during the drive caught her attention but it also upset her even more

_I can't control my feelings_

_I can't control my thoughts_

_I'm staring at the ceiling_

_Wondering how I got so caught_

_You're completely off limits_

_For more reasons than just one_

_But I can't stop_

_You're aware of my existence_

_But you don't know I'm here_

_You're the centre of attention_

_You control the atmosphere_

_You're so busy being busy_

_I don't want to interfere_

_But I can't stop_

_So I'll remain_

_Within your reign_

_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_

_My mind is blind to everything but you_

_And I wonder if you wonder about me too_

Listening to the words hurt her heart immensely but unbeknownst to her, the Prince was dealing with the same thing right now. She was trying her best to hide her emotions and not let anything slip, anything that would alert her current boyfriend to her being upset.

_If you were to stop talking_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_The future's far less daunting_

_Walking into it with you_

_So drink till you can't think_

_And pretend I'm what you'd choose_

_Cause I can't stop_

_So I'll remain_

_Within your reign_

_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_

_My mind is blind to everything but you_

_My mind is blind to everything but you_

_And I wonder if you wonder about me_

_So I'll remain_

_Within your reign_

_Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new_

_My mind is blind to everything but you_

_And I wonder if you wonder about me too_

Aside from being pissed, Vegeta's chest felt tight and his heart was heavy. It was like a blow to his heart, the hardest blow he'd ever received and it was hard to breathe yet it wasn't. He had been dealing with that feeling of heartache the past 3 weeks and it was a feeling he never could identify until he overheard Bulma talking about it with Kakarot's harpy over the phone. He'd listed what she said and applied the things that he felt that she listed to himself to identify what exactly it was.

He was currently standing inside his bedroom, fists clenched as his ki was rising rapidly then just as suddenly it dropped and there was a loud crashing sound that could be heard throughout the entire building of Capsule Corp. The Prince had placed all of his energy and built up ki into punching a decent sized hole in his wall from being angry but he didn't really care, it could be fixed unlike what he felt right now.

**In the car**

Once the song had ended, Leah was slightly shaking involuntarily as tears trickled down her cheeks and fell into her opened hand. "I can't... I can't do this" her voice was shaky and laced with pain as she looked up but not at the guy she had reluctantly agreed to date "you can't do what?" asked Gavin as he turned his gaze slightly to look at his girlfriend. She undone her seatbelt as she shut her eyes tightly "I can't do THIS, Gavin. Us. Any of this. I'm not happy at all. In fact, I'm the exact opposite which is me feeling extremely miserable. Just stop the car and let me out right now!" her ki was rising because of her amplified emotions and she felt like she would lose it at any second.

"W-Wait.. are you saying that you're breaking up with me?" he sounded heartbroken as he kept driven against her telling him to stop the car "that's exactly what I'm saying! YOU'RE NOT MY PERFECT MATCH. YOU DON'T MAKE ME HAPPY. I WAS NEVER YOURS FROM THE MOMENT I RELUCTANTLY AGREED TO DATE YOU. I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU. I DON'T LOVE YOU. AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU" she shouted it at the top of her lungs just to get it through his head which did make him stop the car finally. She jumped out and shut the car door, leaving him to stare at his steering-wheel and about to burst into tears.

She was taking deep breaths in and out as she walked away from his car but she, herself was still crying. When she was far enough away, she took to the air and flew home as fast as she possibly could with blurred vision from crying. It took her awhile to get back home but once she did, she got in through her window then shut it and slid down one of her nearby walls. Pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her face into her knees then allowed herself to actually cry — not even caring if her parents heard her at this point either. She was going through pure emotional turmoil and had been fine until she went to Capsule Corp. She was fine till she saw Vegeta, until he kissed her out of the blue. Now her resolve was gone and once again, she no longer knew what to do about things.

**Capsule Corp**

Bulma was chewing Vegeta's ear off for having punched a hole in the wall of their home but he was ignoring her entirely. Workers were there to repair the damage and they were loaded so it was an easy fix, not something for Bulma to yell at him about when she didn't know a damn thing about what happened or why he done it. Not that he was going to give his ex-wife the reasons anyway.

She followed him all the way to the Gravity Chamber until he shut the door on her and turned the gravity up which locked her out of the Gravity Chamber. She yelled at him some more through the door before eventually giving up and marching off inside while grumbling curses under her breath about the Prince. Inside the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta was getting to work busying himself and his mind by training. Which was the only way he knew to ebb his anger away right now given the circumstances.

He trained and trained until it was nightfall, he didn't leave the Gravity Chamber until 1am that night. When he went inside, he ignored going to the kitchen to eat and drink — simply going straight to his room to shower. Entering his room and shutting the door minutes later, he stripped himself of his clothes before going into the bathroom then taking a quicker shower. About 20 minutes later he exited the bathroom and slipped on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed then rolling over and uncomfortably falling asleep soon after.

Meanwhile at the Son household, Leah had woken up about an hour ago and had been in the shower since. She'd turned the water up till it was scalding hot then stepped in and sat down inside the tub with her legs pulled up to her chest. She stayed sitting there with scalding water hitting her body for a solid hour as she sniffled here and there before eventually getting out then drying off. Her eyes were red and puffy, they hurt from her crying for hours till passing out. Her nose felt sore from it running so much too thanks to her crying but she shrugged it off. She pulled on a pair of panties then baggy sweat pants with a t-shirt and climbed into bed before pulling the blankets over her body.

Her parents had woken her up a few times after she passed out to try getting her to eat, coaxing her to do so but she refused each time until they finally left her alone. They were both worried sick now but she was shutting them out and they couldn't pry into her since it'd only make her shut off more so they had to reluctantly wait for her to come talk to them for them to try helping their daughter. Goku had a feeling that it had to do with Vegeta which he decided he'd talk to the slightly older male about it the next day and see what he says.

In her room, Leah curled up into a ball and looked outside her window. More than a part of her wishing Vegeta's silhouette could be seen shining inside as a shadow just so she could run into his arms and feel better. But wishful thinking never got her anywhere, she turned her gaze away as a fresh set of tears formed and trickled down her face, and soaking into her pillow. She let it happen as sleep overtook her again and off to sleep she went to hopefully escape her pain at least temporarily.


End file.
